Soulmate from the past
by AngelOfTheDevil
Summary: Edward and Bella are togheter when trouble in shape of a soulmate from the past shows up. I'm not very good at summaries but check it out! :D
1. Visitors

_Nikrischta stood in the far corner of the woods and looked up against the big house in front of her. It was the first time she saw it. She knew it was the right house, she had finally found it - finally found Them. But she didn't know what her next move would be. To find them had been her goal ever since they left. And now that she had, she didn't know what do to next. Should she walk to the front door and knock? Or should she just wait and see if they saw her, or maybe bump in to them in school one day? She desided that the last option probably was the best. She didn't want them to know she had been looking for them, missing them. _

**EDWARDS POV**

Edward stared out the window and waited. Any minute now, Alice would storm in and tell me about her vision.

- Edward! Alice called.

- Yes, Alice, I know.

- Why? Why are they here?

- I don't know, Alice. I don't know.

- What are you two talking about? Emmet walked in, Rose,Jas and Carlisle behind him. I looked at Alice.

- The Denalis are on there way here. She said, leaving everyone exept Carlisle with a confused look on there face.

- Why? Emmet was the first to speak.

- Yeah, they never come here? Rosalie sounded mad, Jasper stayed quiet.

- We don't know why. Alice said frustrated.

- Carlisle? I looked at my father who was the only one who didn't look confused.

- I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait for them to tell us.

They heard footsteps running in the forest meaning the conversation was over, three seconds later they heard a knock on the front door.

- Hello?, Carlisle?, Edward? It was Tanya's voice.

- We're in the kitchen, Tanya. Carlisle answered

Tanya walked into the kitchen followed by her sisters Kate and Carmen.

- Tanya, What brings you here? Carlisle asked with his always so friendly voice.

- Irina's missing. She cut right to the chase, no friendly small talk.

- What do you mean she's missing? Jasper was the one to ask.

- Yes. We had a fight, she left and she hasn't returned. We don't know where she is.

- What were you fighting about?

- Does it matter? We came here to see if maybe she went here.

- Why would she come here? Rosalie sounded cold.

- Rose. Emmet looked at his wife. Take it easy.

- I am taking it easy. I just want them out of my house.

- Your house? I thought it was Carlisle and Esme's house. Tanya raised her eyebrows.

- I live here. I _belong_ here. So it's partly my house. Just because you don't dosen't mean you have to come here and check on Edward.

- Check on Edward?! You think _that's_ why i'm here?

- Well we all know that Irina would never come here, so.. If Rosalie looked cold before she looked ice cold now.

- Nice, Rose. Real Nice. Tanya turned around and walked out the door.

- Uhm, I think that's our call. Carmen said.

- Yeah, I'm sorry Carmen. I just..

- It's okay, Rose. Tanya will calm down, You were best friends, It's hard on both of you. We'll be back soon. After all, we are family. And with that the two women followed there elder sister out of the house.

- Why do you always have to make a scene?! Edward looked furious.

- I always make a scene?! I'm protecting you, Edward! Can't you see that?! You've got Bella now, and I will not stand by and watch you lose her because of Tanya!

- I won't lose Bella because of Tanya, okay? I won't lose Bella at all!

- Actually Edward, You will. I've seen it, I don't know how or when or why, I just know that you will, if you don't keep your head straight. Alice interrupted their fight. You've done it before, Don't screw this up too.

- I will not lose Bella. That was my final words before I walked out the backdoor.

If they only knew how bad it hurts when they say things like I had lost someone before. But I would not lose Bella, Bella was my life now, my everything. What I felt for her was unexplainable. Just the thought of losing her made me crazy. I couldn't come up with a better word. I would go crazy, depressed, suicidal.


	2. Dogs and frogs

**AN; **okay, so this is not the best written chapter ever :P but I tried to make it understandable and not just,, weird :P, And yes, some part in this chapter are weird, but I think it's all understandable, so enjoy and don't forget to review! :D

**BPOV**

It was wednesday night and I was home alone, waiting for Edward to come over. Charlie was still at the police station. He didn't like the thought of me being home alone, not after the "accident" a couple of months ago. But I told him not to worry, I'd try not to break any legs.My clumsiness has worried him since the day of the, as Charlie thinks, accident. Lucky him he dosen't know exactly how clumpsy I had been. Stupid me go after a crazy vampire thinking it was for good cause. Unfortunately Charlie didn't like the thought of Edward being here either, anymore, but I didn't care, Edward would always be welcome here, no matter what Charlie thought of it. I heard a knock on the door downstairs and wondered why Edward didn't take the usual way in, usual to him atleast.

- Come in! I called and ran down the stairs to meet him.

" Hi, Bella." Okay, that voice did not belong to my wonderful boyfriend, it still didn't sound good with the word "boyfriend", Edward was so much more to me.

" Jacob, what are you doing here?" I could hear the dissapointment in my own voice and I hoped I hadn't hurt him,

" Wow, you sound real happy to see me " _always so teasful_,

" No I am,!" I defended myself.

" It's okay, you were expecting somebody else I'm gessing" He's smile faded a bit at the thought of Edward coming here everynight.

" well, yeah, but I _am _happy to see you!, " I was, really, just not as happy as I would've been to see Edward..

" yeah, yeah, whatever. I was just coming over to see what you want for your birthday..?"

" No, Jake. I don't want anything for my birthday,okay? And couldn't you just have called?" I still heard the dissapointment in my voice and I hoped it didn't show in my face.

" Yes.. but I wanted to see you, but I'll come back another time then," I was just going to tell him that he could stay, for a while, but when he started to turn and walk out the door, which was still opened, I thought I saw something move in the far corner of the woods, first I got scared but then I saw a very familiar face and I changed my mind..

" Yeah, Jake, I'm sorry, but today's just not a good day for us to hang out.." I said and when I saw the humiliation and hurt in his face I almost changed my mind, but only almost.

" It's okay. He's your boyfriend," _and there was the word boy-friend again_, I thought to myself, " He comes first, you and I can hang out another time, totally fine."

" No, Jake, it's not like that I just,," I really didn't like hurting people. But, on the other side, he _could_ have called.. " well, actually yes it is, but you could have called.."

" I know, I'll call you tomorrow, maybe you have time then," He smiled one last time and then went back to his car, I closed the door and went upstairs and into the bathroom, knowing that the next time I entered my room, Edward would be there.

**EPOV**

I ran to Bella's house knowing she'd be waiting for me. But when I came to the far corner of the woods I saw a very familiar face I didn't like to see on the doorstep to _my_ Bella's house, Jacob. I could hear them talking but the words was sort of mixed up with Jacob's thoughts, which I for one, did not like.

"..you sound real happy to see me" Jacob said with sarcasm and I had to hold back I smile at the sad thoughts in his head.

" No I am,!" _ why is she defending herself? He can't just show up on her doorstep and expect her to jump of happiness - if she would've, I'd probably go rip his head of.._

" It's okay, you were expecting somebody else I'm gessing," _**"that smelly frog looking thing!,"**__ wow, He must really hate me when he comes up with such.. offending, words as - smelly frog looking thing_, I smiled at Jacobs so hatful thoughts that came after his comment about the smelly frog looking thing - me. Well, he would come to hate me in a year or two anyway, even if I wouldn't have had Bella. But now I did and he hated it.

" well, yeah,I was,, but I _am _happy to see you!, " She sounded like she ment it, that hurt. "**just not as happy as you would have been if it was the frog who came,**" _I think you have a point there Jacob,_ I thought with an even bigger smile on my lips.

" yeah, yeah, whatever. I was just comking over to see what you want for your birthday?" _ yeah,right, like that's what you came for, "_**partly therefore atleast..**" _Hah, told you! Can he leave soon? _I was getting impatient, I wanted to see my Bella now.

" No, Jake. I don't want anything for my birthday,okay!? And couldn't you just have called?" ** " wow, can she sound more dissapointed?" ** I almost - Almost! - felt sorry for the poor kid, He was madly in love with the girl in front of him but she loved someone else - Me.

" Yes.. but I wanted to see you, but I'll come back another time then," Now he was the one to sound dissapointed, I was sure Bella would tell him to stay for a while - she hated to hurt people - but then she caught sight of me, first she looked scared and I wondered why she'd be afraid of me _"stupid question"_ I thought to myself before I realized she probably hadn't seen it was me, just that someone had been there, I took one step out of the forest so that she could see me, and I saw relief and happiness in her face.

" Yeah, Jake, I'm sorry, but today's just not a good day for us to hang out.." It looked like she was going to change her mind again and I guessed - from Jacobs thoughts - that she had seen how hurt he was by her rejection, but then she looked at me again and didn't say anything else.

" It's okay. He's your boyfriend," she looked confused at the mention of the word boyfriend and first I thought that maybe she didn't like it but then I heard Jacob's thoughts **" not that I'd say boy-friend, more like man-friend or something, sure he looks like seventeen but boy, he speaks like he was over a hundred, maybe dad's stories are true.. No, only urbanlegends."** _well the legend part is true but Urban-legend.. no, we're real and you'll notice soon enough, dog._ I realized that's probably the same way Bella thought, boy-friend didn't really fit me, atleast I know that she was not my girlfriend. No, she was so much more.

" He comes first, you and I can hang out another time, totally fine." **" maybe the frog thing will get hit by a bus - if I'm lucky"** _yeah, like I'd be the hurted one in a bus accident, I'd feel sorry for the people on the bur though,, but keep dreaming, dog._

" No, Jake, it's not like that I just,," I didn't like the regret her voice gave away, _how dare he come here and make her feel bad!? _ " well, actually yes it is, but you could have called.."It sounded like an accusation._**"what?**_** since when does Bella say things like that? the frog must have bad influence on her."** _ I have bad influence on her? humpf. yeah right. You're the cold one, I'm a soft guy! - well,, on the inside I mean..most of the time, atleast.. _

" I know, I'll call you tomorrow, maybe you have time then," **" **_**if **_**he gets hit by a bus,, maybe." **_keep dreaming, dog. _He turned and walked back to his car, when he turned enough for Bella not to see he stared at me with a look that clearly told me how much he hated me - I answered with the same look. It wasn't till he was out of sight that I realized he shouldn't have known I was there, unless he'd already earned his nickname "dog" ,, Then I realized he probably had seen Bella look into the forest and then searched until he saw me, I watched Bella close the door and heard her run upstairs and into the bathroom, I took my usual way in and sat down on her bed to wait for her, after 10 minutes she came in through the door,

" Hello Edward" She said with a big smile on her face, I smiled back and her smile seemed to grow even bigger.

" Hello Bella." I opened my arms for her, she lay down beside me on her bed, ready to fall asleep.

_"_ Edward?," she said after a few seconds,

" Yes?,"

" I love you," A big smile formed on my lips at those words.

" I love you too, - You are my life now, Bella," I could feel her relax and after a minute or two she was sleeping. _And I will not lose you. _I thought to myself and as I watched her sleep the memories of the afternoon came back to me..

- _I always make a scene?! I'm protecting you, Edward! Can't you see that?! You've got Bella now, and I will not stand by and watch you lose her because of Tanya!_

_- I will not lose Bella._

_- Actually Edward, You will. I've seen it. I don't know how, or when, or why.. I just know that you will. If you don't keep your head straight. __**You've done it before, Don't screw this up too.**_

" _don't screw this up too" _she said to me. Alice said I would lose bella if I didn't keep my head straight, what did that even mean? And since when did Rosalie care if I lost Bella? _Since she lost Tanya and,, well it dosen't matter whom she lost, all that matter is that it was because of me,_ I thought to myself, realizing it was true, Rose and Tanya had been best friends, like sisters, but when Tanya fell in love with me, everything changed between them, Rosalie realized I didn't feel the same as Tanya and she tried to tell Tanya but Tanya wouldn't listen, and when I rejected her over and over again she blamed Rose. It was my fault their friendship was over._ But what do they mean I will lose Bella if I don't keep my head straight? Tanya was not a threat? Sure she was beautiful but nobody was more beautiful than my Bella, unless they're talking about.. but no, that couldn't be,, could it?_


	3. Memories and Pain

**AN; **okay, so third chapter.. What do you guys think this far? This is my very first fanfiction, and it's just an idea I came up with one day. Right now I'm not sure how many chapters there will be,, but a couple atleast :P, But what's the point with writing if nobody reads it? so review and share your opinion with me? Thanks! oh and sorry for spellingmistakes, I write too fast so I don't really pay attention to it.. :)

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end_

_Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?_

**NPOV**

I saw three women, very beautiful women, run trough the forest and up to the house, I hid myself so that they wouldn't see me when they ran by.

They ran up the staircase to the house I was staring at, to the frontdoor and knocked. One of them turned around to look into the forest, searching for something I guessed, and that's when I recognized her, _oh my god! Tanya! My ex-best friend Tanya? What was she doing here? _

- Hello?, Carlisle?, Edward? It hurted to hear his name, especially when it came from the strawberry blond vampire - the most beautiful of them.. _Tanya._ "_of course! how stupid am I? I guess they're still together then_..

- We're in the kitchen, Tanya. I heard Carlisle answer,

I was so lost in my own thoughts about Tanya that I missed the first part of the conversation inside the Cullen residence. I sharpened my eyes to try to see through the window but when it looked like Alice was looking right in to my eyes I hid behind the tree again and just listened;

"..had a fight, she left and she hasn't returned. We don't know where she is." _where who is? _

" What were you fighting about? " I think it was Jasper who asked, It surprised me that I still recognized his voice after so many years - decades.

" Does it matter? We came here to see if maybe she went here."

" Why would she come here? _wow, Rosalie's ice cold_,_ I guess she never forgave Tanya then.. _

" Rose," _Emmet is probably the only person in that room who dares to talk to his wife when she's in that mood_..I thought to myself with a small smile on my lips, _I guess he was the one to take over after me_, " Take it easy." he continued. _Yeah, Rose, Easy! _

" I _am_ taking it easy. I just want them out of my house." _I wonder if I was the only one who heard the sadness and sorrow behind the ice in her words.._

" Your house? I thought it was Carlisle and Esme's house." Even though I couldn't see her, I knew Tanya raised her eyebrows in a bitchy-stile when she said that. _After all- the three of us were best friends for a half decade,,_ It hurted me to think of that.. and everything else that happened back then,,

" _I_ live here. I _belong_ here. So it's _partly_ my house. Just because _you_ don't,dosen't mean you have to come here and check on Edward!" _Check on Edward? Wait, she dosen't live here? she wouldn't have knocked then you idiot, _a small voice in my head said. _But I thought Tanya and Edward were,, What have I missed? _I was really confused at all this.

" Check on Edward? You think _that's_ why i'm here?" _I'm lost, last time I talked to Tanya was the day I left, and then she was madly in love with Edward,, my Edward, _again that little voice in the back of my head, it really started to irritate me._ No, He's not Your Edward, not anymore.._The thought of that brought a wave of sorrow through my body, and I had to keep calm so that Jasper wouldn't feel it and realize somebody was outside.

" Well we all know that Irina would never come here, so.."_wow, If Rosalie sounded mean before she sounded even meaner now._

" Nice, Rose. Real Nice." I didn't realize Tanya turned around and ran out the door until I saw her run pass me, and by then she had already seen me. She stoped running and turned around to look at me, Her face shining with confusion, showing how shocked she was to see me, I looked back a short moment before I ran, I couldn't stay in case she would say my name so that the rest of them would hear it. I ran as far away as I could, afraid that my former family would realize I had found them before I wanted them to, and I didn't return to the house until I was sure that Tanya had not revealed my presence in Forks. I just wasn't ready yet..

When I returned to the forest outside their house I realized Edward wasn't there anymore, I got curious of where he had went but I didn't track him, whereever he was, it wasn't my business. I heard somebody walk out on the porch and turned around to see who it was, it was Rosalie. She looked so sad that I was pretty sure that if she could she would have cried. It hurted me to see her like that, my former best friend, _sister_..

"Why did you have to leave Nik?" if I wouldn't have seen her I would have thought she had seen me and was talking to me, but I saw her watch the sky as she said it, and I knew that she was searching for answers.

For a moment I considered walking up to her and show her I was still there, tell her that everything was alright. But I didn't. Because everything wasn't alright, nothing was..

I remembered that night so clearly, the day everything crashed, the day I lost everything I lived for. It was September 15th, 1958..

_"Nik come on!" I heard Rose call from downstairs_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I had no idea why we were in such a hurry, I just knew that Rose was very exited and that meant it was something big, I took one last glance in the mirror before I ran downstairs to Rose._

_" Finally! what took you so long?" _

_" Well, first; I don't know where we're going, second; I don't know what we're going to __do__ so I wasn't sure of what to wear, and third;"_

_"okay,okay! I get the point! Now come on and lets go!" She started running into the forest on the backside of the house, and I ran after her, I could have easily ran pass her but since I didn't know where we were going I stayed behind her._

_" Wow, Rose! Your speed has raised! Now maybe you'll be able to keep up with Edward and me when we're hunting" I said teasfully to her. She choosed to ignore that comment. At the thought of Edward, My wonderful Edward, my whole face shined of happiness, and I could feel the joy inside of me, Edward was mine, and had been for the last 5 years but I still couldn't get over the fact that he "belonged" to me. I still remembered the very first time I had met him, It was Tanya who had introduced us, at the thought of the memory I realized Tanya wasn't there now, she was always with me and Rose, we were best friends, me and Rose more like sisters but even if Tanya wasn't a part of the family like that, she was still like our sister,_

_" Hey, Rose?" I said._

_"Yeah?"_

_" Where's Tanya?" As fast as I had said that I realized I shouldn't have asked. Rose stoped running immediately, I ran right into her, and when we were both on the ground Rose stared at me with sadness in her eyes, first I thought that something had happened to Tanya, But then I followed Rose's gaze and I realized why she looked so sad. At the end of the path we had been running on, I saw two people - vampires more likely - and I recognized both of them emediately, Tanya and Edward._ _They stood very close together, I looked away, didn't want to see more, I concentrated on Edward's thoughts_

_"" What am I doing? How can I do this to Kris?"" He pulled away from Tanya and I concentrated on her thoughts instead. _

_"" oh my god! what did I just do?"" her ' voice' was filled with remorse and guilt, "" how could I do that to Kris? To my sister! Oh god, I promised myself to never do anything like this!..."" I didn't want to hear any more so I concentrated on her feelings instead, remorse, guilt, love, Wait what? No, there was love there, oh my god, how could I have known Tanya for a whole decade and never understanding that she was in love with my Edward? I concentrated on his feelings instead, same their, only this time, love for me, not for Tanya, that eased the pain a little, at least he wasn't in love with her, Then why the hell was he kissing her!_

_I couldn't bare it anymore, I had to escape, go far away from there, "" how could you do this to me?"" Edward heard my thoughts and turned his head my way, he looked me right in the eye and I knew he regreted it,_

_that he didn't mean to hurt me, betray me. ""But yet he did,"" there was that very irritating voice in my head again, always there to be wise. When he met my gaze I felt a tear streaming down my cheek, and we both knew it was over. If I - a vampire - cried, which I wasn't supposed to be able of doing, then I was really hurt. And we both knew it. Tanya looked up and saw Edward stare at something and followed his gaze, I looked her right in the eye, before I turned around and ran the same way I had come. I heard Rosalie follow me, and after her I knew Tanya ran, Edward stayed. He knew there was no point in following me. He just passed two words from his mind to mine, "" I'm sorry"" I answered with " I know you are" and kept running. When I came back to the house I ran upstairs and started packing, knowing that when I no longer was a part of the family, my family, then I couldn't stay there either. I heard Rose come in to our, his, ""that irritating voice again,"" room._

_" What are you doing," I didn't answer, we both knew the answer anyway, what was the point? " Nik you can't leave just because of that! It was one kiss! Only.."_

_" I know, Rose." I interupted her, knowing what she was going to say anyway. " It was one kiss, but both me and Edward know that that kiss meant so much more than it seemed,"_

_" What do you mean?" she was truly confused._

_" She's in love with him, Rose. Tanya's in love with Edward - My Edward. And Edward wouldn't have kissed her back if there wasn't something wrong, if I don't leave now I will have to leave in a near future anyway,"_

_" why you? why can't he leave?" I heard the sadness in her voice._

_" Rose."_

_"What?" She was real close to break now, " What Nik? I am losing my sister here! I am losing my best friend - I am losing You, beacuse They messed up! Why?" She would have been crying now if she could have. _

_That's what's so special about me and my power, Edward read minds, Alice see the future, Jasper control emotions, and all of the rest, I could do it all. I concentrated on their power and soon I could do it too. That's how I could read their thoughts and emotions, I couldn't do what Alice did though.. okay now is not the time to think about that._

_"You're not losing me, Rose. We will meet again. okay? I promise you that! And yes they messed up but don't blame them now okay? They both realized how wrong it was the minute they stoped. They both feel remorse. okay, so don't blame them, or hate them or anything, okay? Can you promise me that?" I looked up in her face and when I saw the sorrow there I hugged her._

_" I promise.." It sounded like she wanted to say something else to but she didn't so I took my bag with all my stuff in it and walked to the door. I could hear Tanya walk downstairs, waiting for me to come down._

_" And Rose?"_

_"Yeah?,"_

_" If you ever want answers, look at the sky." I saw in her eyes that she understood. And so I turned and walked away from her. Not knowing when I would see her again. "" I love you Nik."" She didn't say it out loud. But she wasn't the kind of person who'd say that so it meant a lot to hear her say it in her mind, knowing that she knew I heard. When I came down I walked straight to the door, instead of to Tanya, knowing she would stop me anyway._

_" Kris!" I heard the sorrow in her voice and when I turned around I saw it in her eyes too, it stood written all over her face practically._

_"What, Tanya?" My voice sounded weak and I didn't like it._

_" I'm so sorry! okay? I don't know what happened! Please don't leave because of me!"_

_" I'm not leaving because of you Tanya, I'm leaving because I am no longer a part of this family."_

_" Yes you are! Just because you're not with him anymore dosen't mean you're not a part of the family!"_

_" No but I think it's time I leave anyway. You and Edward have a great life together, okay?" _

_" I'm sorry Kris, I nev,,"_

_" I know. I heard you the first 50 times you thought it." _

_" I just, When I realized how perfect you two were for eachother I made sure you met. I didn't care that my heart screamed 'don't', I didn't let myself be so selfish. And I promised myself to never ever again think of Edward in the way as my love, Because I knew he belonged with you.."_

_" It's okay Tan, really, it is. But even if I don't leave now I will have to leave in the soon future anyway"_

_" Why? " Now she was confused too._

_" Because Edward and I aren't meant to be, We belong together, yes, we do. But I know that there is somebody else whom he belongs to, belongs with. His true soulmate. I just don't think he have met her yet."_

_" oh, I'm sorry K"_

_" Don't be, that means I might have a true soulmate out there too, and now I get the chance to find him."_

_"yeah,, maybe."_

_" Goodbye Tan." I turned to walk out the door but turned again to tell her one last thing. " Tan, can you promise me, that when he finds her, you will not stand in his way?" _

_" I promise, Kris." and I knew she meant it, I turned and walked out the door, knowing I would never again walk through it, never again see my family, never again see Rosalie. my sister._

_"" I love you, Nikrischta,"" I heard Esme's thoughts from inside the kitchen. I would have answered but I couldn't. So I ran. As far as I could.. I ran. _

And I never looked back, I was awaken from my memory when Emmet came out to join his wife.

"Why are you always looking up into the sky at night, Rose?"

"Because that was the last thing Nik ever told me ;_ If you ever want answers, look at the sky. _"

" You miss her." He wasn't asking, It was pretty obvious.

" Yes, I do, I truly do." I could still hear the sorrow in her voice and I didn't like causing her so much pain.

" It's okay, Rose. It's always okay to miss your bestfriend. Your sister."

" I know, I just wish she was here now, I heard her tell Tanya, that she and Edward, Nik and Edward, wasn't real soulmates, they belonged together but not like he and somebody else he would meet would do.."

" And you think, that Bella is that person Nik was talking about?" _ He's smart, the old goof-ball. Wait.. who's Bella? _At first I felt sort of sad about the thought of Edward had already found his true soulmate, but then I was only happy for him, knowing he was happy with her.

" Yes, I do." Finally I could hear happiness in Rose's voice, that made me happy. If Rose was happy then so was I, some sisterbond I guess."

" Well, then she must be, and maybe it's time you start being nice to her,"

" I know, I just.. I miss K, and I wish she was here, but you're right, I should be nice to Bella, it's what Nik would want me to be, and who knows, maybe Nik is happy together with Her true soulmate, whereever she is"

" Yeah, maybe she is."

_Oh, I wish I was, and maybe I would have been, If I hadn't spent the last couple of years trying to find you again, maybe I would have.."_

" So, are you getting any answers?" Emmet looked at the sky too now,

" Yes, actually I do," She answered with a smile,

" Good, so are you coming inside soon?"

" Yeah, I just need another minute"

" Okay," He kissed his wife and then walked inside to the rest of the family,

_"" I miss you Nik, you have to find us soon, I know you're looking for us, I got that answer a long time ago..""_

_**AN: okay, so sorry if at some parts in this chapter it is a little too much text, and a little to much words and stuff, I just needed to make sure you all get what happened and how Nik is feeling and everything, so yeah that's about it.. :) **_


	4. Something's Changing

**AN:** Hey guys! havn't written anything on this one since 201 but now I'm back and here is the brand new ch.4! It's not exactly like the earlier chapters, because I wanted to change it, I'm not fond at all of the first 2 ch's of this fan-fic , the 3d one I like, and this 4th I like too, and I hope that yall enjoy reading this ! :D

_Don't know _

_Anything about you_

_So close, Just a touch away_

_Your love, hits me like no other_

_They Say_

_I'm a true believer_

_I know something's taking over now _

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

**RPOV**

Something is changing, I can feel it, everywhere I go I can sence something is happening, but I can't tell if it's for the better or for worse. It's been three days since Tanya and her sisters came here, three days since I got this feeling. I know the others can feel it too, Edward's always with Bella, not that that's new exactly but still, Emmet is not as goofy anymore, Alice seems to always concentrate on trying to see the future and Jasper is walking around looking like he's trying to put all feelings out of his range, ours and his own. Carlisle and Esme are acting like worried parents always do, all on edge. It's like we're all waiting for it.

And I can't help but feeling like since Tanya came here, or more likely when she left, something changed, it's like something came that morning, and then it disappeard.

- Hey beautifull, Emmet came up behind me and put his arms around my waist,

- Hey..

- What R U thinkin 'bout?

- Nothing,, everything..

- Nik ? I could feel his gaze on me, a few seconds went by before I answered,

- yeah. I just... I feel like.. we all feel something is about to happen, right?

- well.. yeah I guess we feel something's changed,,

- I just keep thinking.. I feel..

- Hey, - Emmet put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around so that he could see my eyes. "Don't worry, ok? Whatever's going on we'll handle it, you don't have to worry, Rose.

- I know , I just, No let me finish - He started to interrupt me but I had to get this said, I'd go crazy if I didn't. " I just, I feel like it has something to do with Nik, Don't look at me like that, I know it sounds crazy but just listen to me,

- okay,, why do you think it has to do with her?

- Because the day that Tanya and her sisters came here, that morning I had a weird feeling, like Nik was closer than I'd think, and then again that night I felt like she was close, like she was trying to tell me something.. I just couldn't get the message ..

Emmet didn't answer, he just stood there, looking at me like with a confused look on his face,

- I know how it sounds, ok? I just,, that's just what I felt, maybe I'm just losing my mind, she's been gone for so long..

- Rose.. I know you miss her, and I get it, she's been gone for more than 50 years, and I miss her too, all of us do.

- I know, it's just nothing is like it should be, it's like nothing's right if she's not here, nothing's fun if she's not here with me to enjoy it, No Emmet don't, ok? I know, it's been more than 50 years, but I remember that day like it was yesterday, I remember exactly what we were supposed to do that day, I remember what she looked like but that picture is starting to fade.. and I need her here, I miss her.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me for a few seconds and then he hugged me

- Everything will be alright, rose, I promise, and she will find us someday,

- how can you be sure of that?

- Because I know she's missing you just as much as you're missing her...

**NPOV**

Everyday I came back to the house and I watched them, sometimes I'd follow them when they went out to hunt or do something else, I knew they felt something was going on, but they never noticed me, that was one of the perks of spending 25 years with Zeena and Spencer, two nomads I met 10 years after I left the Cullens. They were mastermind criminals, they escaped the volturi more times than anyone. If they didn't want to be found, then you wouldn't find them, if they didn't want to be heard or seen by anyone, including vampires, then they wouldn't be. And after spending all those years with them, I can now do same. which is why I could follow the Cullens without them noticing me. And I'd always been able to block Alice from seeing me in her visions but Jasper was tricky, I knew he could feel something when I was around, more than the others could, so I tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Maybe the reason I couldn't hide as easily from him was because except for Rosalie, and Edward of course, he was the one I'd been closest to, perharps because of our similar backrounds.

I could see that they all realized something was changing and it hurt me to see Rosalie look as sad as she did everytime I looked at her, but I just wasn't ready to let them know I'd found them. Maybe that was just a really bad excuse, I don't know. I missed Rose and all of them, I really did but I'd spent 50 years away from them. I didn't know them anymore, and that scared me. I felt like before I let them know I'm here, I should find out more about what's been going on since I left. Most of all I wanted to know more about who Bella was. Was she really Edward's true soulmate like rosalie said she thought she was? In that case, would I ruin something by coming back? I didn't want Edward back, I'd meant what I told Rose, he had another soulmate to find, and if rosalie was right then he has found her now. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt someone or ruin something. Which is why I now stood infront of her house, Bella's. I knew Edward would be here soon, so I kept as far away and as high up as I could, so he wouldn't notice me. I heard a car and a minute later he drove around the corner. As they stepped out of the car I layed eyes on Isabella Swan for the very first time.

**Author's Note : **okay, so this is the new chapter! What did you think about it? something I should think about when I write the next chapters? Please tell me in that case so I can improve my writing skills even more!

I just thought I'd explain the song lyrics that is in the beginning of the chapter , The first part is sort of supposed to show Nik's feelings about not knowing her "family" anymore, and being so close to them and it's also rosalie's feelings, how she's missing her best friend/ sister , and the love they share for eachother and also the last sentence is sort of between Nikki and Edward,

and the second part (they say) is about Rose,and how she feels something's changing something not right, and the last sentence, (i wanna run) is both rose and nik, cause they both feel scared and they wanna run in some ways,

and also Nikrischta has a lot of different nicknames,or righter said, short versions of her name, like what Rose calls her : Nik , or Nikki, and as Tanya and Edward calls her : Kris, and you will see in later chapter's that Jasper calls her Kish, or Nika.


End file.
